Lemon for Three
by NanilleNightfallen
Summary: Well um this is my first time writing a lemon. no underage readers please.


First lemon I ever wrote. Enjoy.

* * *

Lemon Warning

Dark link approached you with a wicked smile on his sexy face. His eyes wondered over your slim body that was barely covered. You felt nervous at the look he gave you. You started to back up only to end up against a wall. Your eyes widen as he came closer. Soon he was in front of you and you had nowhere to run. He gripped you wrist and pulled you to the floor. You fell on your butt and was pushed down by dark link. He was straddling you on your waist. You gasped as he leaned forward and crushed his lips against yours and stuck his tongue in your mouth. You gasped even more as he started to massage your breast and pushed you all the way down. He sat up and started to tear your shirt off leaving you in pants and a bra. He smirked and leaned forward and gripped your bra with his teeth and ripped it off. You flushed red when your breast were exposed to him. He started to lick you nipples after spitting out the bra. Your started to moan with pleasure as he licked and suck your nipples. He started to move up kissing and sucking your skin in till he hit the neck and started kissing and sucking your neck all over. You started to moan more with pleasure wanting more and more. You felt him smirk against your neck. He started to make his way back down planting kisses all the way. He stopped at the base of your pants and got off you and pulled them off and gripped your panties and pulled them off leaving you exposed to him completely. He started to lick and suck your cilatora causing waves of pleasure to hit you. You started to moan louder and loader as he sucked and licked. You started to moan his name and you felt him smirk while he licked. You came all over him and he grinned as he finally got off you and you pounced on him knocking him to the ground. You straddled him and pulled his shirt off. You kissed him on the lips and felt his surprise at being knocked down and kissed. You started to lick and kiss his neck and moved down ward and lick and sucked his nipples. You heard moan with pleasure as you licked and kiss. You started to move down and stopped at the base of the pants. You quickly finished stripping him and moved down. You started to lick, suck and tug on his cock. You started to play with his balls as you suck his cock. You sucked deeper and deeper as he moaned in pleasure. You felt him shifted and looked up. He was shifting for more pleasure. You stopped sucking and started kissing his lips again. He pushed you off and push you down and got in between your legs. You felt his cock enter and felt a sharp pain. Each pump got less and less painful as he pumped he started to kiss you and play with your boobs. You moaned with pleasure and he joined in. he stated to pump faster and harder. You felt his come and again inside of you. He kept pumping harder and harder. He stopped and pulled out. You wanted more then that. You felt him pick you up bridal style and carried you to the bed. He gently placed you on the bed. He pushed you over so you were on your stomach. He climbed on to the bed and lifted your hips up and stuck his cock back in pumping harder the before and faster. You felt waves of pleasure as he pumped. He suddenly flipped you onto your side still in you and pumped even harder. You started to scream his name asking for more. He suddenly stopped again and pulled out. He laid down cock facing up. You climbed on top of him and started pumping causing him to moan. You pumped harder and rocked your hips causing him to come again in you pumped harder and kept rocking your hip up and down. You came on him repeatedly causing him to moan more with pleasure. He pushed you off and started to pump in and out again. He went as deep as possible and as hard as possible making you moan with a lot of pleasure. You heard someone come in the room and you blushed a deep red as Link came in. He stared at you being fucked from behind and quickly was stripped by dark link. You were surprised to see him across the room you didn't even realized he even pulled out. You watched Dark pull Link across the room and onto the bed. You were surprised once again when he pushed Link down and pulled you on top on him to were you were facing dark link. You felt Link try to get off the bed and found your self again on your back and link pinned under you. Dark link picked you up and placed you on link. You felt Links cock enter your ass and Dark Links cock enter you pussy. They both started to pound in and out going faster and faster moaning with pleasure. You gasped as the two dicks inside of you started to pump faster and faster. You felt them come inside of you. You felt them clasped next to you pulling you into their arms and drifted off. You drifted off in their arms as well.

I cant believe I wrote a lemon. O.O I hoped you enjoyed this lemon which is the first one I ever wrote ..


End file.
